


Tired

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: They were too tired to do more than this and Hanzo didn’t even know if he was going to stay awake for either of them to finish.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinks: intercrural sex and sleepy sex.

Quiet moans and heavy breathing were the only thing that could be heard as Hanzo and Kenshi lay in bed, their arms wrapped around each other, Kenshi’s cock slowly thrusting between Hanzo’s thighs. They were too tired to do more than this and Hanzo didn’t even know if he was going to stay awake for either of them to finish. 

He placed a hand on Kenshi’s cheek and kissed him again, a warmth was starting to pool in his belly, but he found himself unable to make any effort to help. In an attempt to at least get one of them off, Kenshi’s fingers replaced his cock, circling and rubbing until Hanzo was gasping out Kenshi’s name. 

He felt even more tired afterwards and Kenshi gave him soft, sleepy kisses. Hanzo started to move his hand down Kenshi’s side, wanting to return the favor, but Kenshi just grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers instead. 

“Too tired,” Kenshi mumbled, pressing one last kiss to Hanzo’s lips. “Maybe in the morning.”

Hanzo nodded, his eyes slipping closed. He vaguely registered the sheet being pulled over top of him and Kenshi mumbling goodnight before he was asleep.


End file.
